criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cancelling Christmas
Cancelling Christmas is the twentieth case in Starlight Shores and the fifth one situated in the La Mirada district. Plot The player was accompanied by Linda and Alice Crane down at the Christmas celebrations where they met Roy Ketcher, where he celebrated the choir that were singing. During one of the songs, a scream is heard. After investigating the scene, Linda and the player collected the body of secretary George Bayron and spoke to Rosemary Hia as she has discovered the body. After being autopsied, Malcolm Hia was able to confirm that the victim died due to a stab wound to the heart. Malcolm also confirmed that he found traces of eggnog on thhe victim's neck where they checked his pulse meaning the killer drinks eggnog. Two more suspects were interrogated, these were: Roy Ketcher (the mayor) and Mary Hatchett-Bayron (the victim's wife). At the end of the chapter, Malcolm said he had found Margaret about to jump off a bridge. At the start of the second chapter, Linda and the player race to the bridge to stop her committing suicide. Once stopping her, she explains that she wanted to jump because of George's death and that she couldn't live without him. The player also suspected Dayiu (leader of the Orient Walkers) and a man named Clarence Erody who claimed to be an angel. They also discovered the weapon wasn't a normal blade but in fact a Christmas tree ornament. Before they could do any more investigating, Alice interrupted them. She said she had discovered that George was working for Omega Labs, and that he was revealing their secrets. Alice explained that George would regularly meet with someone at Bloomingdale Bridge and pass over Omega Labs research for money, and that person was Dayiu. Linda and the player decided to confront Dayiu. Dayiu explained that she has a feeling Omega Labs are hiding something and would bribe George to discover what they were hiding, but George discovered something sinister and decided to go straight to the police during the celebrations. The killer turned out to be the victim's wife, Mary. Upon being confronted, Mary denied it while tearing up. Eventually she admitted to the crime, saying that her and George had always had money problems. Then George started receiving large payments from Dayiu and their money problems vanished, but then George decided to go to the police meaning the payments would stop. Mary grew angry and pushed him into the Christmas tree, picked up the ornament and stabbed him in the heart. She then faked her grief and the suicide attempt in an attempt to lead the player off the scent. Judge Donovan sentenced her to thirty years in jail with a chance of parole in twenty years. During the Party is Over (5/8), Roy requested to speak to Alice and Linda over William Westerfield's decision to become deputy mayor. Confessing he didn't understand some of the data in the campaign plan he asked Alice to look over it. Soon Alice returned the notes to Roy and he asked her to have a dance with him. Alice immediately said no before eventually agreeing and danced with him in the Carol Concert Hall. Andrew decided to go with the player to see Dayiu and find out everything she knew. Dayiu agreed to hand over all the papers she had received from George but found she had lost them. After searching the bridge, they found the papers and sent them to Alice. Upon completion of the analysis, Alice revealed some shocking news. She revealed that the Masked Man arrested when Martin Bird was murdered wasn't the true Masked Man, but a liar covering up for the true Masked Man. Deciding it was a smart idea to confront Franklin Osborne over this revelation, Franklin laughed and explained that they'd finally figured it out, confirming that the Masked Man was still out there. After the shock revelation, Andrew decided that the team should do more investigating into the Masked Man, before being hit with more terrible news. Hurricane Beverly had hit La Mirada! Summary Victim *'George Bayron' (pushed into a Christmas tree, stabbed in the heart during the celebration) Murder Weapon *'Christmas Tree Ornament' Killer *'Mary Hatchett-Bayron' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks eggnog. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. *The suspect wears a hat. *The suspect is a woman. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. *The suspect is a woman. *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. *The suspect is a woman. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sings carols. *The suspect drinks eggnog. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer sings carols. *The killer drinks eggnog. *The killer wears red. *The killer is a woman. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Square (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Pieces; New Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks eggnog) *Speak to Rosemary about the murder (Prerequisite: Square investigated) *Examine Smashed Pieces (Prerequisite: Square investigated; Result: Bauble) *Analyse Bauble (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings carols; New Crime Scene: Carol Concert Hall) *Investigate Carol Concert Hall (Prerequisite: Bauble analysed; Clues: Box of Decorations, Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring (Prerequisite: Carol Concert Hall investigated; Result: Engraving) *Examine Engraving (Prerequisite: Wedding Ring examined; Result: Serial Number) *Analyse Serial Number (05:00:00; New Suspect: Mary Hatchett-Bayron) *Inform Mary of her husband's death (Prerequisite: Serial Number analysed) *Examine Box of Decorations (Prerequisite: Carol Concert Hall; Result: Golden Shears) *Examine Golden Shears (Prerequisite: Box of Decorations examined; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Speak to Roy about the murder (Prerequisite: Golden Shears examined) *Go to Chapter 2! (one star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bloomingdale Bridge (Clues: Mary, Fake Wings, Fruit Basket) *Stop Mary from jumping (Prerequisite: Bloomingdale Bridge investigated) *Examine Fake Wings (Prerequisite: Bloomingdale Bridge investigated; Result: Portrait) *Examine Portrait (Prerequisite: Fake Wings examined; New Suspect: Clarence Erody) *Speak to Clarence about his "wings" (Prerequisite: Portrait examined) *Examine Fruit Basket (Prerequisite: Bloomingdale Bridge investigated; Result: Fragments) *Examine Fragments (Prerequisite: Fruit Basket examined; Result: Christmas Tree Ornament) *Analyse Christmas Tree Ornament (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red; New Crime Scene: Christmas Tree) *Investigate Christmas Tree (Prerequisite: Christmas Tree Ornament analysed; Clues: Pin, Fan) *Examine Pin (Prerequisite: Christmas Tree investigated; Result: Symbols) *Analyse Symbols (Prerequisite: Pin examined; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Confront Dayiu about her pin being on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Symbols analysed) *Examine Fan (Prerequisite: Christmas Tree investigated; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Fan examined) *Speak to Rosemary about the victim's blood on her fan (Prerequisite: Blood Sample examined) *Go to Chapter 3! (one star) Chapter 3 *Speak to Dayiu about the research (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 started) *Investigate Car (Prerequisite: Dayiu interrogated; Clues: Parchment, Invitation List) *Examine Parchment (Prerequisite: Car investigated; Result: Threatening Message) *Speak with Clarence about his threats (Prerequisite: Parchment examined) *Examine Invitation List (Prerequisite: Car investigated; Result: Writing *Ask Roy about the victim's invite (Prerequisite: Invitation List examined) *Investigate Dancefloor (Clues: Carol Book, Eggnog Cup) *Examine Eggnog Cup (Prerequisite: Dancefloor investigated; Result: Saliva) *Analyse Saliva (04:00:00; Prerequisite: Eggnog Cup examined; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Examine Carol Book (Prerequisite: Dancefloor investigated; Result: Fibres) *Analyse Fibres (04:00:00; Prerequisite: Carol Book examined; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Party is Over (5/8)! (one star) The Party is Over (5/8) *Request information from Dayiu (Prerequisite: AI started) *Investigate Bloomingdale Bridge (Clues: Snow Pile) *Examine Snow Pile (Prerequisite: Bloomingdale Bridge investigated; Result: Torn Papers) *Examine Torn Papers (Prerequisite: Snow Pile examined; Result: Omega Labs Papers) *Analyse Omega Labs Papers (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Torn Papers examined) *Confront Franklin about the revelation (Prerequisite: Omega Labs Papers analysed) *See what Roy wants (Prerequisite: AI started) *Investigate Carol Concert Hall (Clues: Christmas Tree Branches) *Examine Christmas Tree Branches (Prerequisite: Carol Concert Hall investigated; Result: Data) *Analyse Data (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Christmas Tree Branches examined) *Give Roy the data (Prerequisite: Data analysed) *Solve a new crime! (no stars) Trivia *The case contains multiple references to the 1946 movie It's a Wonderful Life. **The victim shares a similar name to George Bailey. **Clarence Erody shares a similar name to Clarence Odbody and also claims to be an angel like the character in the film. **Mary Hatchett-Bayron shares a similar name to Mary Hatch. **Mary's suicide attempt at the beginning of Chapter 2 is similar to George Bailey's suicide attempt in the film. Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:La Mirada